Almost Everything, a Geekchicshipping story!
by Delcatty32
Summary: Serena realizes that maybe Ash doesn't care, and maybe never will... Clemont falls deadly sick...Geekchicshipping returns! Lets get 1,000 reads! Please Review! 13 .
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

This is my first story. I am sorry to all the amourshipper's out there, but give this geekchicshipping a chance, you may even be converted! And also as an uncomfortable side note, the first few paragraphs, or maybe even chapters may appear to be Amourshipping, and bland of romance but don't be fooled, this is a Geekchicshipping story.

Sarcastic-Disclaimer: I **100%** own all of these characters (-;

 _**Prologue- Disease causes Dis-ease**_

* * *

"Yawn..." Ash had just woke up. 'Oh what' he thought to himself, he looked up- 'WOW!'. There was sunlight shining, creeping through the cracks in the treetop, it was so beautiful, humbling... 'augh! When did I start noticing natural beauty?' Ash though to himself 'When I met Serena...' he thought subconsciously. He chuckled to himself, not evidently noticing why. He looked over at her, 'She is so adorable!' he again thought subconsciously. He rolled over, pulled up his covers and fell asleep in a flurry of wind.

* * *

Pikachu rolled to the side, fired an accidental Thunder Spark, knocking a small rock on Serena's head. *Ow* Serena quickly woke. "Who did that, Bonnie, Clemont," she said Groggily "Ash maybe?" she giggled. She sat-up to find it was just a rock. Dedenne hobbled over. 'Why can't Ash ever pay attention, he is so kind, nice, and cute, but he is so dense, cannot he simply give me a hug or show me some affection once in a while" sighed Serena to Dedenne. She slowly started sobbing, "Why, why, why" Serena sobbed wistfully.

Dedenne patted Serena on the back, as best she could with her tiny paws. "Denene" Dedenne said sympathetically. Then she sighed, she sat against a tree and started to write in her diary. "De de de?" asked Dedenne. "oh." Answered Serena. "Its a diary, I right my innermost thoughts in it!" she responded, "Denene de?" questioned Dedenne. "Oh, its on a tablet because I don't have a book to write on, silly Pokemon!" she laughed.

Her diary entry was as follows 'Hello, lately nothing has gone right, which brings up- I was wondering, how could Ash not care. When I care so greatly for him. I want to be with him every step of the way, for him to live if one of us is to die. To be next to him, in his arms, and hopefully one day- in his bed' she wrote as she giggled, maybe in sorrow.'Then maybe one day, I will be up next to... him'.

She began to see the others wake up, so she shut her diary in a flash! Her cheeks turned bright red- as Ash and Pikachu had just woke up. So she stood up and went to wake Bonnie, which was always a burden. She would be yell and cry all day if it wasn't done right. She was successful and the group thought they would be continuing on to Ashes next gym, where he would get his eighth Kalos badge.

'My time with Ash is almost gone...' she thought. She looked over at Ash. 'Perfect'. It was Bonnie that frantically noticed Clemont didn't look so good, and pointed it out, he looked- wrong, as if he had been hit with some disease. "Ilkilichavri's Ilagia" Serena yelled, her face was pale with terror! "What is that?" Bonnie and Ash inquired simultaneously.

* * *

 **A cliff hanger- yup. I know it was short- barley scratched a page. But still! I was gonna write more but the way it turned out I couldn't end the chapter any other way! I will put out another chapter in a week! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT? Over 150 views already!? Wow, so I guess this means I have to step up my game. Longer Chapters, Faster Chapters, Better Chapters!** Thanks to all that read my first chapter! Here is the anticipated second one! Now bear with me through Serena's big story, I will not change it. I am sorry that I made up a bunch of lore, but maybe. So I got a review that asked how this was a geekchicshipping, I answered that relationships don't come in a flash! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bitter, but not Sweet**

* * *

"Ilkilichavri's Ilagia" Serena yelled, her face was pale with terror! "What is that?" Bonnie and Ash inquired simultaneously. "A very rare disease, it is only found in this region of Kalos, and even so, you have to have a certain chemical in your blood to catch it. And Clemont must have caught it." Serena mourned in her iconic depressed voice.

"Big Brother" Bonnie whispered "Please let this all be a joke...". "It isn't I am sure."Said Serena "Its symptoms are all over him, paleface, cold temperature" she mentioned as she felt his forehead "Continuous jerks of pain, it's all there. In fact there is an entire backstory to it..." "Oh please tell!" said Ash, both worried and excited. "Well.." Murmured Serena "I tell what I know."

"1843 years ago, Pokemon didn't exist, on this planet, not yet. Arceus is commonly thought to have made the world but Pokemon haven't been around as long as we wager. In those times, we had things called sheep, ducks, cows, bees, birds, goats, and elephants. They were called Amimols, I think, like Pokemon except they couldn't do any attackqs, they were kind of boring I hear. But those people along the way decided they wanted Animals to be able to defend their village under war times, so they asked a village elder- Ilkilichavri, to create a Magical Concoction, he went to the temple of Madura to enchant it, when it was done they called it Ilagia."

"Ilagia was poured on the Amimol called 'horse' and was transformed into the Arceus, but the people couldn't control it- It flew into the sky- only obeying Ilkilichavri, he fought many battles for the village, and won them all. But Arceus could live forever- but not Ilikilichavri could not. When Ilkilichavri died Arceus went very mad, he rampaged the land, turning all Amimols in sight into what we now know as Pokemon! But it left side effects, it's magic caused a plague among Humans, It killed off most of the population. Now the disease is rare. But definitely still there." finished Serena

"Wow" murmured Bonnie. "That's amazing!" whispered Ash. "How do we stop it?" Ash stated confidently. "The Temple of Madura, it holds a magical flask. I think it is a cure, at least that is what I heard."

* * *

Soon enough the group was on their way to The Madura Temple. It was located in the North East of Kalos, nearby Cynthria Town. So in turn, they were heading to Cythria Town.

Bonnie, who was usually mildly patient was very shifty, worried, and on edge. Cleaning the entire time was carried on a stretcher, it was green because Serena has to sow it together, being as they were in the middle of nowhere.

They ran through the forest, no longer at a brisk walk, but a full out jog, they had to be fast because the disease had a 4 day span before fatality. Everyone was worried, and anxious. Ash piped up, to brake the silence "Will we be there soon?", Serena, well beyond the point of being 'mildly annoyed' by her crush went into an huge yell. "Thisisn'tthetime!Don'tyouknowthat?" "Come again?" said Ash, testing Serena's patients.

This time Serena went totally ballistic, "Clemont is in trouble- don't you know that! Saying 'will we be there soon' is a less obvious version of 'are we there yet?'" Yelled Serena. "Ooooo-kay" mumured Ash. "Lets go..." grumbled Serena, with Bonnie's help, picking the stretcher back up and continuing to jog. "Ugh, can't Ash not be so dense? Why is it like this? Sometimes I doubt that chasing him is even worth it, but maybe... It isn't...' Serena thought.

By night of the second day they neared town. Cynthria Town was even more beautiful in person than it was in the books. But it was small, curious looking, and very old. The houses looked like what we would call German houses! They gazed at Cnythria, It was pretty- but 'where is Madura Temple' thought Serena.

* * *

The group sat down to eat lunch at Cafe Lotica. *Cough* *Cough* this was the first time Clemont had seemed to be doing anything or saying anything since he came down with the disease. Th goup wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad that he made a sound. Serena broke the confusion, "Oh no, coughing, third symbol, third day." a scared look was plastered all over her face. She got the stretcher with Bonnie and started running. "Where are we going?" said Bonnie.

Serena rushed Clemont to a poke-center to inquire more information about his disease. The stretcher wouldn't fit through this pokecenter's narrow doors, so Serena picked him up in her arms and ran him in to the ER. "Nurse Joy?" She yelled. "Oh no who is that?" asked Nurse Joy coming in the door, "Clemont" stated Serena teary eyed at Clemont's pitiful state. After a long conversation with the local Nurse Joy, she finally stated this "I am so sorry for your Boyfriend, but the only cure for this is in a flask at Madura Temple, only those with true dedication can get it, and that s very rare" finished Joy. Serena's face went bright red, "uhhgd..." she stuttered, Clemont, still being conscious blushed as well! This made an uncomfortable situation in the clinic. Serena worried Clemont out of the clinic, very embarassed.

* * *

Later that night with 51 hours left until fatality they set out for Madura Temple. They walked and walked and walked and walked. As they set out sleeping bags and set Clemont's stretcher down. Clemont opened his eyes. Looked in to Serena's. "I might die soon Serena, I just want to say, that I noticed you probably have a crush on Ash. But he might not care. But if you look around, there is someone here who loves you more than anyone else. Right here." Clemont whispered. He slowly closed his eyes and fell to sleep. "What..." murmured Serena, in shock.

* * *

 **Ok guys, I will rewrite this chapter if you don't like it, it is kind of scetchy- but I like it! Give it a chance! I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Will Clemont live- yes, or the story will be ruined... or will he? Sorry this chapter took so long! I really was quite busy this month and I couldn't keep up with the chapter a week method! But ponies kidnapped me. I swear. Well lets jump right in to the story! I need to just let my heart pour out into these stories!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Sacrifice in the Woods  
**

* * *

They moved in on to the Temple of Madura. Clemont had not woken since the last night. But Serena was confused about last night. She was just confused, she always loved and admired Ash, but then why did Clemont's few words make her whole heart feel full, happy, complete. _Why is life so difficult. Who do I love? Do I even love him? Or do I love Clemont? That's a strange thought..._ Serena thought, profoundly confused. _But Clemont can't die, I love him, or do I still love Ash? Why did Clemont fall sick? I need more time to sort out my relationship with him._ Just the words _my relationship with him_ made her feel confused. _Oh no, I have been so caught up in my thoughts we haven't been moving fast enough. We need to get to the temple._ Serena thought.

* * *

Clemont had been awake, but he couldn't open his eyes, or move his body. He felt trapped in his own mind. _I wish I could tell Serena I love her, perhaps she didn't understand my message to her last night... maybe she cares a lot about Ash like Bonnie predicted. I wish I had told someone and consulted them before I told Serena I loved her, in the clumsiest, least romantic way possible. She probably hates me now..._ Clemont was a mess. He would cry if he could move his eyes. Serena walked behind him, carrying the stretcher. With only 13 hours remaining things didn't look good.

As they walked they saw the Temple of Madura appear in the distance. They got very close to it, and surveyed the place. At that moment worry struck Ash. _The temple entry is covered in a landslide. What are we going to do? Can I use a pokemon? YES! I will use... uhhh, what pokemon can move 50 boulders... yeah I got nothing... WAIT! I can make a transfer! I will get my Taurus!_ Ash ran to the nearest transfer station. He got on the line with Professor Oak. "Hello Ash, I thought you were in Kalos... Why are you calling me?" asked a discombobulated prof. oak. "I needed my taurus prof. It is a long story...". After a long-supposed-to-be-brief conversation Ash's Taurus were transferred, he had 4 taurus at hand now.

Meanwhile back at the temple Serena was worried sick where Ash was. Now she was sobbing against a tree. Bonnie was off in the woods playing, seemingly not phased by the situation, but a look in her mind told a very different story... _I want big brother to live god *Sniff* Please.. *Sob* I need him. Without him there is no one to teach me how to life..._ Bonnie as well as Serena was a mess. A terrible mess.

During Serena's sob fest, Clemont summoned all his energy. He sat up, and pulled Serena into a hug. "Don't worry. I am always here. I have always loved you. I had to tell you weather you love me as well or not..." She was losing his consciousness. These might be the last words she could say to him. But words couldn't do it, they couldn't tell a story, a truth. She pulled him into a kiss. Not an overly passionate one, or powerful one. But a serene, beautiful one. "I love you." She cried. And with that neither had any more doubt. She was done with Ash.

* * *

Moments after that Clemont fell to the ground. In an unconscious mess. Serena knew she had no regrets. Just love. What she didn't know was that Ash was in the tree's nearby. He had seen the entire scene go down. Why he had almost had a heart attack. _That was... shocking. Why do I feel this sudden sense of hate and jealousy for Clemont? I haven't ever felt this before._ Ash was shocked. And appalled. He didn't realize that entire time, he was witnessing sexual tension. He was jealous of Clemont's relationship with Serena. It hit him _Do I l-love Serena? Am I really in love with her? How was I so dense? I could have had Serena anytime, but now... maybe I lost her._ Ash was jealous, he wanted Serena in his arms... not Clemont's. A dying mess. How did she love him was beyond him.

Ash was filled with regret. _I had put my true feelings off to long- hid them from myself... I am never going to get Serena back... but I can try..._ Ash rejoined his companions, not mentioning anything, but there was a sense of awkwardness, it was, well, awkward. Ash felt like he had maybe violated boundaries, I mean Serena had a choice who she wanted to be with right? Ash knew this but just wanted her more than ever. He wanted to live her life with her, but not just understand her, but be an active part of it, the husband part of it. But grief overcame Ash, and that selflessness that was ever so prominent took over. He went to use his Taurus, to free Clemont of this illness. But then a horrible thought struck him- _Do I even want to save Clemont, I can have Serena If I abandon Clemont!_

Ash was horrified with himself. That was evil. He put aside his own thoughts, and went to once-and-for-all save Clemont. He approached the temple. With his friends he said. Bonnie had returned and she and Serena were carrying Clemont in his stretcher. Ash called out his Taurus. "Taurus! I choose you!" Ash wailed, his Taurus came out very confused what was going on. This wasn't Pallet Town. Though they instantly recognized their trainer's face and obeyed his command. Lined up at the temple door Ash yelled "Taurus! Go! Knock down and destroy those boulder!" The Taurus heeded and rammed themselves at the boulders. After a few futile attempts, the boulders collapsed and the temple gate was left open. "Oh my god." Serena said.

* * *

 **M'kay y'all how was the third chapter? Less than you expected, better? Worse? I was 2 months late on this... sorry! But I was on vacation! In Sweden. Rural Sweden. No wifi. Zilch. Glad to be back in Georgia! But I hope you enjoyed and keep those positive reviews coming because those are the ones that give me the inspiration to write! I appreciate y'all so much! Bye!  
**


End file.
